Fuse's Advance
by Aubrie1234
Summary: One of Fuse's minions manage to steal a dimensional transporter, making them able to go to other dimensions. Dexter and the Cartoon Network army set out to destroy the transporter before any damage is done. Will they destroy in time, or will other worlds have to join the fight?
1. Chapter 1

Fuse's Advance

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, This is one of my tributes to good old original FusionFall. It was the best game I ever played, and I will NEVER forget it. _EVER_.**

…**I MISS YOU, FUSIONFALL! (cries waterfall tears) I WISH CARTOON NETWORK NEVER TOOK YOU DOWN AND AWAY!**

* * *

Ben was anxiously waiting for Dexter in the room outside his lab. The boy genius had called him, Numbuh One, Edd (a.k.a Double D), Mojo Jojo, and Blossom and told them to go to his lab for a very important meeting. So far, he was the only one there. It was a good thing he hadn't called Mandy. Sometimes, that girl spooked Ben, and she was younger than him! Anyway, he wasn't alone for long. Soon, Blossom and Double D arrived. It wasn't long after when Numbuh One and Mojo Jojo arrived as well. They also had the same questions he did, such as: 'Why are we here?' and 'What does Dexter want to tell us?'

"I have no idea, but Dexter did say it was important." Ben said.

"Maybe he's found a way to end the war?" Double D suggested.

"It seems very unlikely, Double D." Numbuh One said.

"Maybe it's a new machine to help fight Fuse better?" Blossom suggested.

"Unlikely, Blossom. If he had made one, I, Mojo Jojo, would have been one of the first he would have told about it."

"I doubt that."

"You doubt my superiorness?!"

"If you mean superiority, then yes."

"Even though you both are enemies, why are you fighting?" Ben interrupted.

"Out of habit." they shrugged. Just then, the door opened, allowing them inside. They went in, seeing Dexter, and even Mandark, already sitting at the meeting table they had put in there a while back for such important meetings. They all went over and sat in their respective seats while Dexter started to explain.

"Now, the reason I have asked you to come here is because Fuse has managed to break into my old lab. His minions managed to steal quite a few things, one of them an old dimensional transporter."

"I thought you said you cleared out your lab?" Blossom asked.

"I did, but I left some of my older and useless inventions behind. But, now that Fuse has found the transporter, he could make the war much more difficult. Using his power to repair things and his super intellect, he could manage to make the transporter work. If he does manage to make it work, other worlds would be in danger."

"Couldn't they protect themselves like us?" Ben asked.

"Some might, but not all of them. Because of me, we were more prepared for a threat like this. They might not."

"But fret not! If we can infiltrate Fuse's Lair, we should be able to destroy it before he can use it." Mandark added.

"What would happen if Fuse were to use it before we could destroy it?" Numbuh One asked.

"Other worlds would be in danger, but we would be able to follow Fuse's minions. Thanks to Mandark, we've made a working dimensional transporter so that we can follow if Fuse does manage to use it before we can destroy it."

"What if he makes a Fusion on the world before we can get rid of them?" Double D asked. Dexter sighed and pushed his glasses back up before answering.

"Then that world will have to join the fight. Once a Fusion is made on another world, we cannot get rid of the monsters for good."

"Then why are we just sitting here?! We have to go and prevent that!" Ben said.

"We could go, but we might get overwhelmed, since some of us can't fight." Mandark said.

"But I know three who can." Dexter said.

"You mean Talia, Bruce, and Star?" Blossom asked.

"Exactly, Blossom. They've defeated Fuse before and know his Lair better than us, so they should be able to get rid of the transporter before it can be used."

"If another war against Fuse starts, we're going to be in trouble." Numbuh One said.

"Which is why we have to stop him before it happens." Ben said.

* * *

After a few more minutes of discussing things, the meeting ended and Dexter called Talia Lightmace, Bruce Flamesword, and Star Icepunch. They were in the middle of cataloging the monsters and Fusions of the Darklands, in case younger heroes needed to have a guide while going through the areas. Right now, they were in Hero's Hollow and Talia and Bruce were fighting a Meteoric Sentry while Star cataloged it, its type, its attacks, and its level. They soon defeated it.

"Okay... We should have all the monsters for Hero's Hollow cataloged now." Star said. She's a 12-year-old girl with white hair, unusual yellow eyes, and is the smartest one of the group. She wears a Whiskers Hoodie, Crimson Filigree Pants, and Lightspeed Shoes. She wields a Radonex Axe and a Hammerhead Leviathan.

"I know there aren't any Fusions here, so now we can go on to The Precipice." Talia said. She's a 14-year-old girl with neon pink hair, brown eyes, and is a bit impulsive sometimes. She wears a Basic Iris Tunic, Basic Combat Pants, and Basic Athena Mid-Boots. She wields a Galactic Blade and a Exo-Particle Rifle.

"It's monsters are only one level above the ones here. We shouldn't have much trouble." Bruce said. He's a mostly quiet 13-year-old boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a Jaguar Shirt, Kenjutsu Pants, and Leopard Boots. He wields a Kaiser Hammer and a Wrist Rocket. Suddenly, his communicator beeped. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Dexter."

"Well, he _is_ your guide." Star commented. He rolled his eyes. His guide was Dexter, Talia's guide was (surprisingly) Double D, and Star's guide was Ben. He answered the call and a miniature image of Dexter appeared.

"Greetings, Bruce, Star, and Talia. I need you three to go into Fuse's Lair for an important mission."

"What's the mission?" Talia said excitedly.

"Some of Fuse's monsters managed to break into my old lab and steal some stuff."

"I thought you said you cleared out your lab before you left?" Bruce asked.

"Like I told Blossom before, I did, but I left some of my older and useless inventions behind. But, one of the inventions taken was a dimensional transporter."

"What about your other inventions?" Star asked.

"They aren't any use to Fuse. But, the transporter is. If he manages to repair it, other worlds would be in danger and have to join the fight against Fuse."

"What?!" Talia said, a worried expression on her face (which wasn't not normal for her), "Then need to go and destroy it!" She then pressed a button on her communicator, making her KND Hoverboard appear. But, before she could get on it and take off, Star grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Talia!" she said, "We can't just go charging in there blind! Remember what happened last time?" Talia regretfully nodded.

"I've already sent you a program that will track down the transporter, Bruce." Dexter continued. The boy nodded.

"Now, goodbye and good luck." he said before the transmission was cut. Bruce let out a sigh before looking over to Talia and Star. He knew that whatever Talia saw in the future had something to do with this and that Star was just as worried about their senior as he was.

"Let's just go and get this over with, alright?" Bruce said. Star nodded and brought out her vehicle, an Aku Glider, but Talia just got on her waiting hoverboard without a word. She was never this quiet, so he knew something was wrong, but decided not to ask. He then brought out his vehicle, an Underworld Glider, before they all flew to Fuse's Lair.

* * *

After a few minutes or so, they reached the edge of the Lair and Bruce activated the tracking program. Talia also seemed to be happier, but not as much as her usual self.

"Seems it's inside Fuse's Throne Room, but behind Fuse. We'll have to take out Fuse again if we want to destroy the transporter." Bruce said.

"Then let's take him down again!" Talia said, smiling. Both Bruce and Star smiled as well and nodded before they all started to cross Fusion Matter Moat (as they liked to call it). They all got to Fuse's Throne Room, but Fuse was nowhere in sight. The transporter was, though. It looked like a giant metal circle with wires and a control panel attached.

"Strange..." Star muttered, "Seems like a trap."

"He wouldn't leave something this important lying around, that's for sure." Talia said.

"But, where _is_ Fuse?" Bruce asked, "He never leaves this places, does he?" The girls shrugged.

"I think we should be cautious when going over to the transporter. There's no telling if Fuse is hiding, his monsters are waiting for us, or if no one's here at all." Star said. The other two nodded.

"But, as a precaution, I think I should have Nano Numbuh Five out with her Group Sneak ability." Bruce said, "She'll camouflage all of us, in case Fuse or his monsters are around."

"Good idea." Talia said, "And if there are monsters around, we'll kick their butts!"

"That's only _if_ there are any monsters around." Star told her.

"I know that."

"Well, you don't act like it."

"What was that?!"

"Not again..." Bruce groaned as Star and Talia started to fight. As they did, he ignored them and looked around the room, trying to see if there was anything they missed when they looked around the first time. He noticed the walls were a dark blue color, with a few patches of green in between. At a glance, it only looked like a regular wall. But, if you studied it carefully, you could tell some of the dark blue places looked like they were overlapping. He then realized why they didn't see Fuse or any monsters. The monsters were hiding _as_ the wall!

"Guys!" he yelled, trying to get either Star's or Talia's attention. They both looked at him angrily and said: "What?!"

"Get your weapons ready, because the monsters have been here the whole time!" he said as he pointed at the wall. Once he did, the monsters started to move and crawled downwards, towards the floor, or flew away from the wall and dive-bombed at them. Bruce aimed his Wrist Rocket at the monsters while Talia and Star got their weapons ready. Talia used her communicator to switch out her Galactic Blade for her Exo-Particle Rifle and Star did the same, switching out her Radonex Axe for her Hammerhead Leviathan. And, as far as they could tell, all the monsters were either Mech Queens, Skeeter Spawns, or Wild Wings. But, there were over twenty of each kind. It's amazing they didn't get overwhelmed, but they were supposed to be the ones who took down Fuse, so it shouldn't have been surprising. But, as they fought those monsters, three Newspaper Ninjas (who were hiding underneath the other monsters) went over to the transporter and started to repair it. Star noticed this.

"Bruce! Talia!" she yelled, "These monsters are only decoys! The Newspaper Ninjas are trying to repair the transporter!" They nodded before Bruce aimed his Wrist Rocket at the ninjas. He had the smallest long-range weapon out of the three, but his was the easiest to aim. He rarely missed. He fired, but the rocket was intercepted by a newspaper shuriken. He glared and shot another rocket. This one was also intercepted. As he was about to fire again, the transporter started to give out sparks and a small portal was opening.

_NO! I'm not going to let Fuse win! _he thought. Just as he fired, the portal opened enough to let the ninjas through. They lept into the portal and it closed behind them. His rocket blasted the portal to pieces, though. After that, the monsters started to flee. The girl let them go, but looked sadly at their friend. Bruce didn't like it when Fuse managed to win. Sometimes, he got angry about it. His angry side was dangerous to everyone around him when it appeared, but it rarely appeared. Anyway, they looked at him sadly, knowing he wasn't happy about it. He let out a low growl and kicked a rock away.

"I almost had them!" he said.

"Bruce, maybe Dexter has another transporter that we could use to follow them." Talia said.

"She's right. Besides, if we stay around here too long, Fuse might come back." Star said. He sighed heavily, but knew they were right.

"Okay. Let's get out of here."

"That's the spirit!" Talia said, smiling. He saw a glint of defiance in her eyes and knew she wasn't going to let the monsters go, either. He smiled, knowing they were going to start another, maybe even more crazy, adventure.

* * *

_**Even though Talia, Bruce, and Star are in here, they aren't my characters. I had different ones when I played FusionFall, but for this story, I decided to make-up my own! What do you think of them? Will they be able to stop Fuse before he makes a Fusion? And what worlds are they going to go to? Where did the Newspaper Ninjas go? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fuse's Advance

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"Something doesn't feel right..." Gaomon said, overlooking his area of the Digital World. It's been only a few months since he and the other digimon had to leave. Marcus and Agumon quickly became famous and stopped other digimon from starting turf wars while the rest of them wandered the world in search of places they could call home. He found his near the Infinite Ice Ridge. He didn't know what happened to the others, though. And a month ago, they all had to leave to help the Digimon Hunters stop Quartzmon. He thought it was great reuniting with Thomas again. But, as he was surveying his area, a feeling of foreboding came over him, making him feel like something bad was going to happen.

"Same here." someone said from behind him. He turned and saw Marcus and Agumon walking up the slightly steep and snowy hill to him.

"We were just traveling through when we saw you standing up here, Gaomon. I though that it would be good to talk for a while, so we climbed up here. But, as we got here, I got the same feeling that something was wrong." Marcus said.

"You think it might be another bad digimon, Boss?" Agumon asked.

"I don't know. But, do you think that the others feel the same as us?"

"They might. Quartzmon was a major enemy that needed all of us to defeat him. I think I wouldn't be surprised if there was another enemy that needed all of us to defeat it." Gaomon said. As he said that, Agumon spotted something in the distance flying towards them.

"Hey, Boss? What's that?" he asked, pointing at the thing. Both Marcus and Gaomon looked at it, but couldn't make out what it was.

"I don't know. Let's wait and see."

After a few minutes, they could tell it was an armored human-like digimon with black and gold colors.

"I think it might be a Royal Knight." Gaomon said, "But it doesn't look like the ones we've seen." Marcus nodded. Soon, the digimon was close and floated down to them.

"Marcus Damon, Agumon, and Gaomon." it said, nodding to each of them, "I am Alphamon, a Royal Knight. Omnimon requested that I come here and ask you three and the other digimon to come with me to a special place."

"Why?" Agumon asked.

"I cannot say." Alphamon said, shaking his head.

"Alright, we'll go." Marcus said, "The Royal Knights are our friends and we don't let our friends down."

"But what about our human partners?" Gaomon asked.

"Gallantmon is traveling there as we speak to ask them to come."

"What about Lalamon and Falcomon?" Agumon asked.

"After we leave here, we're going to go get them."

"Then let's go." Marcus said. Alphamon nodded and held his hands out. They climbed onto them and Alphamon flew off.

* * *

In the Tamers universe, the digimon had been reunited with their human partners and were now living with them. Guilmon was even helping to sell the bread for the Bakery. Right now, most of them were in the park, having fun. Rika and Renamon were relaxing in the branches of a tree, Henry was taking a nap at the base of the same tree, Jeri was sitting beside Henry and watching the others play with Culumon in her lap, asleep, Ryo was asleep on the other side of the base of the tree with Monodramon sleeping beside him, and Takato, Guilmon, Terriermon, Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon were playing a game of Tag. Guilmon was It.

"C'mon, Guilmon! You have to touch someone else to not be It." Takato said, trying to explain the rules to his digimon, who nodded. But, before he could do anything else, his eyes narrowed and he started to growl. Takato knew what Guilmon was doing and knew it meant a digimon was nearby.

"Guys," he said, pulling out his D-Power, "It looks like a digimon is nearby." Renamon was already poised and ready in the tree while other digimon were ready as well. The humans got out their D-Powers as well and they all waited. They didn't have to wait long, because a white and yellow-armored digimon with giant purple wings flew down to them, swiftly landing.

"Wait, I mean none of you any harm." it said, putting its hands up in a defensive gesture before anyone could say or do anything.

"Then who are you?" Henry asked. Jeri had woken him and Ryo earlier, telling them that Guilmon sensed a digimon nearby.

"I am Dynasmon, a Royal Knight. The Royal Knights are thirteen digimon who serve and protect the highest beings in the Digital World. But, I need to bring all of you to a special place in the Digital World, by the order of Omnimon."

"Why should we go with you?" Rika asked.

"The fates of the Digital and Human Worlds are at stake."

"That seems like a very good reason why we should go." Kenta said.

"I don't want a repeat of the D-Reaper catastrophe, so I guess we need to go." Takato said.

"If Chumley says he's going, so am I!" Kazu said.

"I'm going too." Henry said, nodding.

"I'm only going to keep you guys out of trouble." Rika said, jumping down from the tree with Renamon.

"And I'll go to keep Rika out of trouble." Ryo said. Rika gave him a death glare.

"I'll go too." Jeri said. Culumon nodded vigorously in her arms.

"I guess I'm going too." Kenta sighed.

"Now that you've decided, climb into my hands." Dynasmon said. They did, and he took off with a huge flap of his wings.

* * *

In the Frontier universe, Takuya and his gang were on a camping trip. Right now, they were hiking through the woods and talking.

"It just seems like yesterday when we had to get to the Forest Terminal, doesn't it?" JP asked. Tommy nodded.

"Forest Terminal?" Koechi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You weren't with us at the time." Zoe explained, "We had to get to the Forest Terminal and free Seraphimon, even though we didn't know why we had to go there yet."

"Yeah, but at least we won't get attacked by digimon this time!" Takuya said, trying to be optimistic.

"Saying that, you might jinx us." Koji sighed, rolling his eyes.

"How? Digimon can't come into our world anymore, thanks to Lucemon destroying the underground train station."

"Don't remind me. I still miss Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, Beowulfmon, and MagnaGarurumon, not to mention Bokomon and Neemon."

"I miss Kumamon and Korikakumon." Tommy said sadly.

"Kazemon and Zephermon." Zoe muttered.

"Aw, c'mon, guys! This is supposed to be a happy trip, not a trip down Memory Lane!" Takuya said. Suddenly, two shadows quickly flew overhead, obscuring the sun for a few seconds. They were big as well, making the six kids look up.

"Do you think those were-?" JP asked.

"Maybe. I wouldn't be surprised if the digimon needed our help again."

"If they were digimon, they'll probably come back later and ask us for our help." Koji said.

"What kind of digimon were they?" Tommy asked. Zoe shook her head.

"I think they might be digimon we've never seen before." she said.

"I just hope this won't be another Quartzmon apocalypse." Koechi said, "I wasn't able to go with you guys and help defeat Quartzmon."

"You wouldn't have liked it in the first place." Takuya said. They continued hiking, until they reached a suitable clearing for them to camp. As they started to set up their tents:

"Hey, are those the two digimon we saw?" Tommy asked, pointing up into the sky. Everyone looked up and saw a blue dragon digimon with gold armor and a brown human-like digimon with cat-like armor. They soon landed, but didn't attack.

"DigiDestined, we are Magnamon and Leopardmon of the Royal Knights." the gold-armored dragon, known as Magnamon, said.

"Wait, the Royal Knights?" Koji asked, "Are you here to fight us?"

"No, we are not. Why would you ever get that idea?" Leopardmon asked.

"We've had bad experiences with two of the Royal Knights." Zoe said.

"I see." Magnamon said, nodding in acknowledgment, "But, the Digital and Human Worlds are in danger. Omnimon has sent us here to ask you to come with us to a special place in the Digital World."

"...If our digimon friends are in danger, along with our families, I think we should go." Takuya said. The others nodded.

"We aren't gonna let you go off by yourself, of course." Koechi said. Takuya smiled and nodded.

"If you've settled that dispute, we can go now." Leopardmon said. Takuya, Tommy, and Koji rode on Leopardmon while Zoe, Koechi, and JP rode on Magnamon.

* * *

In the 02 universe, everyone was in the computer lab, getting ready to go to the DigiWorld and have a picnic. The last time they went on one, though, didn't go so well...

"This time, we're going to have a picnic without any interruptions!" Mimi said happily.

"What if a digimon attacks?" _BAM! _Matt now had a big lump on the back of his head from Mimi's punch and was also lying on the floor, twitching.

"If you say that, Matt, we'll get jinxed!"

"Ow..."

"That looks like it hurt..." T.K. muttered. After that, they went to the DigiWorld. Matt also made sure to stay far away from Mimi. The digimon (from the first group except Patamon and Gatomon) were also happy to see their partners.

"Matt, why do you have a big lump on the back of your head?"

"I got Mimi mad, Gabumon."

"Oh... Well, that explains that..."

After the reunion, they then walked for a while until they found a good place for a picnic. As they started to set it up, a digimon appeared and disrupted their plans. It seemed to be a giant, centaur-like digimon with red and yellow armor.

"Good afternoon, DigiDestined." it said, "I am Kentaurosmon, a Royal Knight. As request of Omnimon, I have come here to bring you to Gennai's house."

"Why?" Tai asked.

"A new threat has appeared in this world and every group of DigiDestined is needed to defeat it. The Royal Knights were summoned to gather all the groups together at Gennai's house. Now, will you come with me?"

"If our digimon friends are in danger, we need to help!" Davis said. The others nodded, agreeing with him.

"Then climb on." Kentaurosmon said, lying down enough for them to climb onto his back. Once they did, he stood up and galloped away, heading towards Gennai's house. And, after Kentaurosmon appeared, the picnic was completely forgotten.

* * *

In the Fusion universe, the two groups of Hunters were trying to hunt a Veedramon, but were having trouble. It kept jumping away and staying out of their reach, but close enough so they wouldn't loose it. Mikey suspected it to be leading them somewhere, but he didn't say anything.

"_Hellfire!_" Astamon called, firing his two guns at Veedramon. The digimon jumped and the Arresterdramon barely missed being blasted.

"Hey! Aim for him, not me!" the purple dragon told the gangster.

"Sorry! He just jumped and you were right behind him!" Astamon apologized.

"Guys! Focus on the Veedramon, not each other!" Cho-Hakkaimon said. They nodded before flying after the blue-and-white dragon digimon again. Soon, it ran down an alley and they followed it, one at a time. When they came to the end of the alley, it opened up into a huge, empty area. Empty, except for Veedramon and a red and white dragon-like digimon with a very long tail, a long, saber-like weapon, and gigantic wings. At the sight of the digimon, it made Yasyamon stop, making Cho-Hakkaimon plow into him, along with Tuwarmon, Arresterdramon, and Astamon. OmegaShoutmon had enough sense not to go full speed in an alley, so he didn't get caught in the pile up.

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

"Ouch!"

"Gak!"

"Yow!"

"You five seriously need to learn when to slow down so that this doesn't happen." OmegaShoutmon sighed. By this time, the humans were managing to catch up.

"But aren't they your responsibility, King Shoutmon?" the red and white dragon asked him. He nodded to the digimon.

"They are, Sir Examon. I didn't know you were in DigiQuartz."

"Omnimon sent me here to ask you and your friends to come with me." He then turned his head to the Veedramon, who was waiting patiently a few yards away.

"Thank you for your help. You can leave now." The Veedramon nodded before running off, hopping over the humans and digimon. Once Mikey saw Examon, he smiled.

"Nice to see you, Examon." he said, nodding to the digimon.

"Wait, you know that digimon?!" Tagiru asked. The boy nodded.

"Sort-of. I had a DigiCard that had an Examon." Mikey then turned to the giant dragon, "I suspect that you are the same Examon?"

"No, but close. The Examon in your DigiCard was a friend of mine. I am the Examon apart of the Royal Knights. But, as I was saying, Omnimon sent me here to ask all of you, including Sir Jeremy, Miss Angie, Sir Christopher, and Miss Nene, to come with me to the Digital World, since a threat that could also endanger the Human World is there and needs the power of all the DigiDestined together to defeat it."

"But, Jeremy, Angie, Christopher, and Nene aren't here." Airu said.

"Correction, _weren't_." someone said. They all looked to the sky and saw a giant blue, yellow, and white armored human-like digimon with giant blue wings come flying down, Christopher and Nene riding on its shoulders with Angie and Jeremy in its arms.

"I am UlforceVeedramon, another Royal Knight. In case Sir Jeremy, Miss Angie, Sir Christopher, and Miss Nene weren't with your group, Omnimon sent me to find them and bring them to the Digital World as well." the digimon, known as UlforceVeedramon, said.

"You are going to say yes, aren't you, Mikey?" Christopher asked.

"I have no doubt that you'll say yes!" Angie said. Mikey smiled at his friends and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go."

"If Mikey's going, so am I!" Tagiru cheered.

"I'm coming too." Yuu said, nodding. He looked over to Ren, Airu, and Ryouma. He saw that Ren and Airu were going to agree, but Ryouma looked hesitant. Yuu frowned, knowing why.

"And are you guys coming too?" Tagiru asked the trio. Ren and Airu nodded quickly, but Ryouma didn't. After a few seconds, he nodded. Yuu smiled, happy that Ryouma was going to join them.

"Uh, could someone help us out of here?" Arresterdramon asked loudly, still in the pile. OmegaShoutmon facepalmed and sighed before going down to help them. Christopher was slightly amused when he saw the digimon in the pile, along with Nene, Angie, Jeremy, and UlforceVeedramon (who was struggling not to laugh).

_Didn't they have enough common sense to know _not_ to go speeding down an alley, not knowing what was at the other end?_ Christopher thought, shaking his head, _I would have suspected that Arresterdramon, Cho-Hakkaimon, and Yasyamon wouldn't know, but Astamon and Tuwarmon? Oh brother... _Soon enough, the digimon were untangled and had dedigivolved back into their rookie forms (who then went into their Fusion Loaders). The humans climbed onto Examon's back (since he had landed and helped them get on) and he and UlforceVeedramon took off.

* * *

_**The second chapter is done! I'm sorry that I didn't include the FusionFall characters, but I will in the next chapter! At least you got to read about some of the Royal Knights!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Fuse's Advance

By: Aubrie1234

As they flew through the air, Gallantmon soon joined up with Alphamon, already having Falcomon and Lalamon with him besides Thomas, Keenan, and Yoshi.

"Good to see you again, Alphamon." the red, gold, and white-armored warrior said, nodding to the black and gold-armored one.

"You as well."

"Guys!" Marcus yelled to his friends, waving with the two digimon. The others waved back happily and smiled. They flew on for a few more minutes before Dynasmon joined them to their left, holding the Tamers and their digimon in his hands and arms and some of them standing bravely on his shoulders. Dynasmon nodded to the other two knights, who nodded back.

"Takato! Nice to see you again!" Marcus shouted once he saw the boy with the yellow and blue goggles. He waved back to Marcus, mouthing that they would talk later. The fighter understood and nodded.

"You know that guy?" Rika yelled over the roar of the wind to Takato.

"Yeah. He's a great fighter!" he yelled back. She nodded to show that she heard, not wanting to yell her voice out before they got to their destination. Soon, they were joined up by two other Royal Knights, Leopardmon and Magnamon, who were carrying the Frontier kids. Takato and Marcus both waved to Takuya, who waved back.

"I remember seeing them. They were some of the leaders for the other digidestined groups." Zoe said over the wind to the others. Just then, Kentaurosmon galloped up to them (literally. He was running on AIR!) and said to the other knights: "Nice seeing all of you again."

"Greetings to you too, Kentaurosmon." Leopardmon said to him.

"I can't believe it! It's those other leaders!" Tai said, spotting Takuya, Marcus, and Takato.

"I wonder how tough this new enemy is, if it needs our five groups to take it down." Izzy said.

"We'll get to know soon enough, Izzy." T.K. said to him.

Examon and UlforceVeedramon were now flying up to the others, and Mikey and Tagiru spotted the other kids (mainly the ones they knew).

"No way! Marcus, Takato, Tai, Matt, Takuya, Davis, and Ken are here too!" Tagiru said.

_Whatever we're going to face must be powerful, if all seven groups are needed to take it out. _Ryouma thought, _I just hope they won't be holding any grudges against me because of the Quartzmon Incident._

* * *

After a few more minutes, a big lake came into view. The DigiDestined from the first group knew that this was where Gennai lived, so they weren't surprised. The other groups were expecting to meet up with Omnimon or Gennai (in the first and second groups case) straightaway. The Royal Knights all landed and let the children (and young teens) off (once the Hunters were on the ground, their digimon came out of their Loaders). Examon said: "This is where Gennai lives. At his house you all will find him and Omnimon waiting for you. Good luck." All of them then flew away, leaving most of them confused.

"Who is Gennai and where is his house? All I see is a lake and a forest." Koji grumbled.

"Well, we might as well do introductions before we start looking." Mikey said, "By the way, I'm Mikey. I lead the Digimon Fusion army and the Digimon Hunters. My friends behind me are Shoutmon, Christopher, Angie, Jeremy, Yuu, Damemon, Tagiru, Gumdramon, Ren, Dracmon, Airu, Opossumon, Ryouma, and Psychemon."

"Wait, wasn't Ryouma the one helping out Quartzmon before?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah, but he's sorry for his actions! If any of you want to pick a fight-!" Tagiru said, standing protectively in from of the silver-haired boy (along with Psychemon).

"Hold on! We aren't going to be picking any fights!" Yoshi said, waving her hands in front of her frantically.

"Besides," Tai said, looking directly at the duo, "I know he's sorry for his actions. We all do." Takato, Takuya, and Marcus nodded, along with everyone else.

"T-thanks..." Ryouma said shyly. He knew he didn't know them well, but this came out as a surprise to him.

"You're welcome. By the way, my name's Tai. My friends behind me are Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, T.K., Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Davis, V-mon, Ken, Wormmon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadillomon. We're supposed to be the original protectors of the Digital World."

"Well, I'm Marcus." Marcus spoke up, "My friends here are Agumon, Thomas, Gaomon, Keenan, Falcomon, Yoshi, and Lalamon. We're the strongest members of the Digimon Data Squad."

"Two Agumons? How are we going tell them apart?" Henry asked, crossing his arms. The others hadn't thought about it much, but they now noticed that Marcus' and Tai's Agumon were really similar.

"I have these bands around my claws, so that could help." Marcus' Agumon said, holding up a claw and showing them that he was right.

"Seems good enough to me!" Davis said.

"And, um, I'm Takato." Takato said, speaking up, "My friends over here are Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Jeri, Culumon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ryo, and Monodramon. We're the Tamers and we use modify cards to help our digimon get stronger without digivolving, though they can do that."

"I guess that leaves us." Takuya said, "I'm Takuya, and my friends behind me are Koji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, and Koichi."

"Where are your digimon?" Sora asked.

"It's a long story. We'll tell you later, after we find Gennai's house, wherever it is..." Takuya said. The first group smiled knowingly.

"We're already here, guys." Kari said. They all looked at her curiously.

"Here, we'll show you." T.K. said. He and Kari walked over to the edge of the lake together (which made Davis slightly angry) and waited. Suddenly, the water started to split apart and created a stairway, down towards the bottom of the lake. Most of the DigiDestined were either impressed or amazed.

"Wow. I wish DigiQuartz could do that!" Gumdramon said.

"Ladies first?" T.K. asked. Kari started to walk down the steps and T.K. followed, along with the rest of the DigiDestined.

"How is this even happening? I know the Digital World is weird, but nothing like this has ever happened before." Thomas said, looking at the water wall as they walked.

"We were surprised the first time too, but we got used to it." Matt said, "And please don't ask about the bump on my head. That was Mimi's doing."

"Hey! You deserved it, since you jinxed us!" she yelled indignantly from behind him. He ducked, just as she tried to swipe at him. They both then ran down the stairs, Mimi chasing after Matt (who wanted to live) with her fist raised and yelling something along the lines of: "Come back here, Yamato Ishida! I'm not done with you!"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" he shouted to the others, who just sweatdropped.

"First it was in the computer lab and now this. He really needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut." Yolei sighed.

"You can say that again." Ryo agreed, nodding.

* * *

Soon, they reached the end of the staircase (and Mimi had given Matt another lump on the head) and saw and Omnimon waiting for them.

"Hello, everyone. I am Omnimon and, as the other Knights have probably told you, I am a Royal Knight." Seeing Shoutmon's and Mikey's expressions, he also added: "And no, I'm not the same Omnimon you know, King Shoutmon and Sir Mikey." And as he talked, the water closed behind them, covering the staircase again.

"Where's Gennai, Omnimon?" Izzy asked.

"Inside, where he's talking to a guest of ours." he said, nodding at the house, "The reason I brought you here isn't because of me, but on Gennai's request and that something is going on in the DigiWorld. Something so bad, it may even be worse than Quartzmon." At this, some of them gasped.

"What?!" Tagiru said, fuming. It was hard enough to beat Quartzmon, but a bad guy who was even worse? That was a _very_ bad sign.

"Who's the bad guy, then?!" Davis said, also angry.

"I do not know, but our guest does. She's the one who asked Gennai to contact the Royal Knights to ask you all to come. I thought I would be better off here, in case it attacked."

"She? Who is she? Why does she know so much about this bad guy?" Kenta asked, worried.

"Her name is Talia Lightmace, but she isn't from around here. The reason she knows so much about your opponent is because she's fought it before."

"Then why don't we go and meet her?" JP asked.

"You can, but you've just wanted to talk to me..." he said, sweatdropping. Everyone either facepalmed, anime-fell, or also sweatdropped.

"Then we need to talk to them. Goodbye, Omnimon." Mikey said, nodding at the white-armored knight, who nodded back. They then entered and saw Gennai (who was young at the time) talking with a girl who had pink hair. She seemed to have an air of mysteriousness and strength around her, meaning that she wasn't someone whom you wanted to mess with. At the sound of the door sliding back, they both looked to the sound. The girl seemed to tense up and her hand trailed down to a bar-like box strapped to her belt.

"DigiDestined, good to see that you all accepted the invitation." Gennai said before gesturing to the girl, "And this is Talia, as Omnimon probably told you." Talia relaxed at knowing that the group in front of her was the DigiDestined, but she still seemed tense. She also saw that some of them looked like they wanted to introduce themselves.

"Gennai's already told me about you guys, so don't worry about introductions." she said.

"Then do you know what we're facing against?" Koechi asked. Talia nodded with a solemn expression.

"Unfortunately, yes. He's here in the DigiWorld, trying to take it over."

"Another one who wants to conquer the world? How many are there?" Tai sighed, exasperated. That managed a small smile out of Talia.

"DigiDestined, the evil Talia is talking about is just starting to try to take over the Digital World. She wanted me to contact you now so that we could get rid of this threat ahead of time." Gennai added.

"What _is_ the threat, though? You keep avoiding it." Ren asked.

"It's not any ordinary threat. It's more of like an alien army-kind of threat."

"A what?" Tagiru asked, confused. Talia sighed.

"Let me just put it this way: there are the soldiers, then the commanders, and finally, the one who built the army." At that, he made a face of understanding and nodded.

"Anyway," she continued, "What you're facing against will need more than the digimon's power to defeat him, which means-"

"Which means that all of us, the humans, will have to fight as well?" Christopher finished. She nodded sadly.

"Yes. That's one reason I'm here, anyway. Besides telling you about the threat, I'm here to train you on how to fight him. But, the threat I'm talking about is like none you have ever seen. He's even worse than this Quartzmon character I've been told about."

"Omnimon said that earlier. But the question is, what are we going up against?" Cody asked.

"It's called Fuse. An alien monster who converts planets into Fusion Matter, which he absorbs before going on to the next planet. The thing is, though, he also isn't from around here, and neither am I. We both come from a different universe, known as the Cartoon Network Universe. When Fuse attacked there, I knew I had to fight. But, now his monsters have found a way to transport here, to your world. That's the reason I've come here. I've got to destroy them before it gets worse here. If it does, your world will have to join the fight." she explained, "And that's a fight you don't want to get into."

"Then how do we fight them?" Marcus asked. Talia smiled before holding up the box she had strapped to her belt before.

"I'll show you. This is a communicator, but it can also summon weapons and vehicles. It also summons one of the most powerful weapons against Fuse and his minions: Nanos."

"Nanos? What are those?" Takato asked.

"You see-" she started, but was stopped when the ground started to shake outside. The DigiDestined moved away from the wall quickly just before it came splintering to pieces. It its place was a giant blue-metaled mechanical dog with three heads and weird green goo covering places on its body. Talia smirked as it roared.

"Hey, Cyberus!" she yelled over its roar. It looked at her with glowing, murderous eyes.

"Pick on someone who knows how to fight you, okay? Which basically means, ME." she said before pressing a button on her com. A life-size picture of her Exo-Particle Rifle appeared, which she grabbed. It instantly became solid and she pointed it at the monster. It roared again and charged. Big mistake. Talia jumped out of the way before firing a blast at the monster. The blast hit its side and knocked it back, destroying the metal it hit as well. After that, she switched her weapon to her Galactic Blade. The Cyberus shook off its surprise and shock of the last attack before jumping at her. She slid under it before slashing at its chest. It made a yelp of pain before skidding to a stop and facing her again. She had also gotten back onto her feet and was smirking at the Cyberus.

"Are you a mechanical three-headed dog, or are you a tiny little mouse?" she taunted. That did it. The Cyberus was past mad now. He jumped without warning and slashed at her. She jumped up and dodged, landing on the monster's back. She then raised her sword and plunged it into the metal. The monster screamed in pain as the sword went deeper. Talia then pulled it out and hopped off just as the monster exploded, spraying metal and the green goo everywhere. Luckily, the DigiDestined and digimon were out of range. But, they were all amazed, and afraid of Talia. She was pretty, but also deadly, like a black widow. Anyway, she checked the metal and goo scattered around before saying: "The Cyberus won't be able to regenerate itself now. Good thing I destroyed it before it caused any harm." She then looked through the hole to the outside. Omnimon was out there, but he was unconscious. Luckily, he didn't seem to have any of the green goo on him.

"And he should be fine in a while." Talia continued before turning to the DigiDestined, "Now, where was I?"

* * *

**Never_ mess with Talia, Fuse! Anyway, she's a born fighter, isn't she? And, will the DigiDestined accept her offer? But, what happened to Bruce and Star? Where did they go? AND WHERE ARE THOSE THREE NEWSPAPER NINJAS?! Hmm... I might say in the next chapter, but I have to write it first! See you later, and don't for get to review or PM!_**


End file.
